


A new reality

by infandomswetrust



Series: The Merder Family [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Season 2 spoilers, The food is people of course, funny if you flinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infandomswetrust/pseuds/infandomswetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This didn't seem real. It didn't hurt enough to be real.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a dark-cracky one shot, just the first part of this series. It wasn't meant to become a series. I never intended on writing anything happy murder family because I can't, do you understand? CANNOT. Hurts too much. But then my brother persuaded me into continuing this series from Will's POV after reading the first part and then I couldn't stop and this happened. 
> 
> I wrote the first part in theatre-script-style and I just kinda carried it on because it's easier to keep track of who's talking this way.

Will was standing on a hill and looked around. The town was nice, quiet, peaceful. He wondered how long that would last, now that destruction had settled comfortably in the huge house down the street. He wondered if he could stop it, if he could do anything at all. Did he even want to stop it? He wouldn’t be here if he did, right? He wouldn’t have said yes. He wouldn’t have left with the only friend and the only enemy he had ever had. A voice called out to him and bright blue eyes found his. He had given her back to him. She had survived a second time.

A: “What are you doing up here?”

W: “ ’What I am doing’ is exactly what I’m trying to figure out.”

A: “Are you planning to leave??”

W: “I couldn’t leave, Abigail. It’s too late for that.”

A: “He never hurt me, you know. He gave me another chance. Another life.”

W: “What life? Look at us. We are still figures on his chess board, marionettes on his strings, and he’ll move us however he likes. You deserve so much more.”

A: “Stop that. Stop doubting him. Doubting yourself. I am here. I am real. And so are you. Because of him.”

W: “Exactly. We are both here because of him. And we might as well not be. Because of him. He could have killed you, he could have killed me-“

A: “But he didn’t.”

W: “…..No. He didn’t.”

+++

The first few weeks, they had been travelling from motel to motel, switching cars and identities almost daily. Now they were somewhere in North West England, in a small town, so pure and innocent it hurt. It hurt to know that they were bringing shadows to cloud the blue sky. While Abigail was walking around to explore the meadows around the town, Will stood on the porch, stared at the mansion and thought this might be the closest to a home he’d ever have. The closest to a family he’d ever get.

H: “You still harbor doubts about leaving.”

W: “I already told you once. This isn’t sustainable.”

H: “We can make it sustainable. Your life, my life, Abigail’s life had to end. This is something new. Something very sustainable.”

W: “How can you say that? You made refugees out of us.”

H: “Will, I did not force you to come with me.”

W: “Well, what would you have done if I would have said no? You didn’t leave me a choice, Hannibal.”

H: “There were other ways this might have ended. I am glad you chose this ending.”

W: “Of course you are. You succeeded. I don’t have anything but you now.”

H: “You have Abigail.”

W: “Do I? You already took her from me once. She is ephemeral. Just as I am.”

H: “I find it woeful that you still don’t trust me, Will. I made a promise to be honest to you. Will you be honest to me?”

W: “I already made that promise.”

H: “You broke it. I need to know if I can trust you, Will.”

W: “No. No, you can’t. Can I trust you?”

H: “You can trust me to do whatever it takes to protect my family.”

W: “Even if that means destroying it.”

H: “Some things are inevitable. But I do hope it never comes that far.”

W: “I won’t let it come that far.”

Hannibal looked at Will for a moment, the golden light of the sun bathing them in warmth and brightness. Will’s words had not only indirectly renewed their promise, they had revealed that he accepted the concept of family. The concept of them being a family. When Hannibal’s hand came up to cup Will’s cheek, the young man didn’t pull away. Hannibal thumbed over his cheekbone and traced the shape of his ear before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Will’s. Will didn’t react immediately. He wasn’t surprised. Some things are inevitable. But still, he was taken aback. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this sort of intimacy. Hannibal had already conquered his mind, his heart and his thoughts. Giving in physically would mean to give him the last bit of Will he didn’t own yet. _Stop doubting him_. Abigail’s words echoed in his ears and his last thought before he parted his lips wandered, strangely enough, to Alana. As soon as he felt Hannibal’s tongue in his mouth however, every shadow of the past was chased away. There was nothing to be afraid of. Not anymore. They were looking into a future, brighter than any of them deserved. Will put his arms around Hannibal’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. A car drove by, but Will didn’t care. He felt Hannibal’s hands running down his sides and wrapping around his waist, and when he broke the kiss a few moments later, his hands stayed there, holding Will tightly.

H: “Nor will I.”

A: “S..sorry, am I interrupting?”

Abigail walked up the steps of the porch and smiled at them with childlike mischief. Will quickly pulled out of Hannibal’s embrace and cleared his throat. Hannibal furrowed his brow and reached out to take Abigail’s hand.

H: “Abigail, you have to learn to mask your emotions better. You were staring openly. Rather rude.”

A: “I wasn’t staring. I was just thinking.”

W: “Thinking?”

A: “That this could actually…work out.”

H: “That depends entirely on what we make of it.”

Hannibal glanced at Will as he spoke and the young man swallowed. It wasn’t a threat, it was a warning. _What comes of this is entirely up to you. Don’t disappoint me a second time. Forgiveness is ephemeral._ Will took a step closer to them, to his _family-_ the word still felt foreign and he doubted it would ever not- and stroked through Abigail’s hair, not caring that he was messing up her braid. He looked up to meet Hannibal’s eyes, who was still holding Abigail’s hand tenderly, and leaned over to press another, light kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, both Hannibal and Abigail were smiling, and Will presumed he was too. The thought was unsettling. The three of them standing on the sundrenched porch of a beautiful house, smiling. It was wrong. It wasn’t what reality was supposed to be like. In reality, Will was supposed to be in Wolf Trap, alone except for his dogs, Hannibal was supposed to be in prison, and Abigail? Abigail was supposed to be dead. That had been reality just a few weeks earlier. This didn’t seem real. It didn’t hurt enough to be real.

W: “I want to make reality of it.”

A: “It already is. This is the closest to reality any of us have ever been.”

Hannibal smiled warmly and covered Will’s hand that was stroking through the girl’s hair with his own.

H: “Abigail, why don’t you go inside and pick a room?”

A: “I want one that faces east. I want to see the sunrise!”

Once Abigail was inside, Hannibal turned to look at Will in earnest.

H: “I hope you understand what staying here means. What this new reality means. No more hiding, Will. You will kill for me.”

W: “I already have.”

H: “You were hiding behind Jack. Behind the FBI. Behind catching the Chesapeake Ripper.”

W: “I wasn’t hiding from you.”

H: “You were hiding from yourself. I want you to remember how you felt when you killed Randall Tier. When the time comes, you will have to face your desires.”

W: “Become intimate with my instincts?”

H: “Yes.”

W: “What about Abigail?”

H: “Abigail is still young. One day she will have to face her instincts as well. I do not intend to force it upon her.”

W: “Do you intend to encourage her?”

H: “Do you?”

W: “It doesn’t seem fair. She never had a choice. Her identity has been formed for her. By Garett Jacob Hobbs. By you…. By me.”

H: “Fate is inscrutable. It has brought us together, created a space for a future for all of us.”

W: “A future you could have easily taken from us, if this story would have taken any different turn.”

H: “I would also have taken it from myself. I am grateful I didn’t have to.”

Will looked down thoughtfully, Hannibal’s hand was still on his, holding him, grounding him as if he would fade away if he let go. He hadn’t thought of that. He hadn’t thought of how much this actually mattered to Hannibal. How much he and Abigail actually meant to the man. The thought made him feel ridiculously guilty. If he would have continued his betrayal, what would have happened? What would it have done to Hannibal? It seemed unfair that Will felt guilty. After all Hannibal had done to him. He doubted the older man felt guilty about any of it. On the other hand, he hadn’t felt guilty about Matthew Brown either. He had felt powerful. Righteous. Even now, he wouldn’t feel guilty about killing the Chesapeake Ripper. It felt like a courtesy only he was entitled to have. Just as Hannibal was the only one entitled to end Will’s life. But hurting the man, betraying him, betraying their friendship….that was what made Will feel guilty. Achilles and Patroclus. One shouldn’t try to change history. Will’s gaze turned to the mansion, wandered over the forest behind it and over the peaceful streets of the small town. A smile tugged on his lips. They had conquered Troy.

+++

C: “Hey! Hello, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you! My name’s Catherine, I live right opposite you!”

W: “H… Hello, my name is Will and this is Abigail.”

A: “Nice to meet you.”

C: “And what’s this little puppy’s name?”

W: “We just got her yesterday, Abigail hasn’t decided yet.”

A: “Actually… I want to call her Marissa….”

C: “That’s a nice name! Did you get her from the local shelter? The owner is a friend of my husband’s.”

A: “Yes, the woman there told us they found her in the forest. Will has a habit of taking in strays.”

C: “That sounds a lot like my brother!  I think he has five so far, and they keep getting more!”

W: “I used to have seven but… well, I don’t think Hannibal would welcome that.”

C: “I suppose Hannibal is the one with the suits?”

Abigail chuckled at that and the little puppy jumped at the sudden sound. Will just stared at her and thought how much he wanted to catch her laughter and frame it to keep the image forever. To keep her happy forever, regardless of the past.

A: “He isn’t too fond of the thought of having a dog in our house.”

C: “Well, I can relate to that, I mean, the house is magnificent. There’s a lot damage the little pup could do…”

A: “Don’t say that to him, or she’ll end up in the shelter again!”

C: “I shall keep my mouth shut then. It would be a pity not to see the little furball next Sunday!”

A: “So you’ll be coming?”

C: “And get the chance to see the inside of that castle? Wouldn’t miss it for the world! I’ll have to convince my son, Leslie, to come with me though. He’s a vegetarian, childish way of rebellion, if you ask me. He’s about your age, Abigail. Will you attend our local school?”

A: “We’re not sure yet… Hannibal would rather have me homeschooled…”

W: “But that won’t happen. School is a normality you deserve.”

He was talking more to Abigail than to Catherine in that moment and the girl dropped her gaze, tired of the argument. It was strange to have an argument about something as normal as school. It was…domestic in a way, a fight just like parents would have regarding their children.

C: “Oh, I hope you’ll go to our school! My cousin teaches a Spanish class there! Do you speak Spanish, Abigail?”

Catherine was way too caught up with her own thoughts to leave Abigail any space to answer when she continued her rush of words.

C: “Oh, and you’d go to class with my son! I’m sure you’d get along! You should come over some time!”

W: “I apologize, Catherine, but we should really be going. I have a job interview in one hour.”

C: “Ah, of course I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you. What is it that you do?”

W: “Teaching, for now.”

C: “What do you teach?”

A: “Psychology. And Hannibal’s a psychiatrist. Maybe Will will work with your cousin!”

W: “If I get the job, that is.”

C: “A very psychological family, I see. So the saying is nonsense after all…  Not opposites attract, similarities do.”

W: “So it would seem.”

C: “Well, it was really nice to meet you. I suppose I’ll see you on Sunday. Bye, Marissa.”

Catherine crouched down and tousled through the puppy’s fur before he straightened her back with a smile.

A: “Until Sunday, Catherine.”

When the woman walked away, Will and Abigail gazed after her, both puzzled with how _normal_ this had felt. A simple conversation with a new neighbor. Normal people socializing, as if they hadn’t both killed at least one person.

A: “I like her.”

W: “She seems to be very fond of her own voice.”

A: “Someone had to do the talking.”

Will grimaced and watched how the puppy eagerly sniffled an empty can on the floor.

W: “So… Marissa?”

Abigail shrugged.

A: “It wouldn’t be healthy to forget _everything,_ would it?”

W: “I suppose not.”

Beverly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine was a smart woman. She loathed the suburban spirit, especially people like Margaret. People who couldn’t deal with their own lives so they judged the lives of others. She would be lying if she’d say that she didn’t find the new family at least somehow…odd, but they were also nice and likeable. She was determined to go to the dinner party and to make sure the new family would see the small town at its best. Even if that meant starting a fight with Margaret. She was just about to pick out a dress for Sunday- she was sure there would be a certain dress-code- as Leslie, her son, stormed into her room.

Ls: “Mom, where did you put my phone charger?”

C: “Good morning to you too. What makes you think I took it?”

Ls: “Because you always do!- What the fuck are you doing?”

C: “Hey! Language! I have no idea where your charger is and I’m picking out a dress for Sunday.”

Ls: “Sunday? Ooooh, don’t tell me we’re going to that dinner.”

C: “Of course we’re going.”

Ls: “I don’t want to have dinner over there. They’re weird. Plus I’m a vegetarian. And it’ll boring as hell.”

C: “Leslie, I did not raise you to be as judgmental as the rest of this goddamn town. I’m sure there will be a side-dish you can eat.”

Ls: “Yay, I can eat left-overs.”

C: “Mind your tone. We’re going. Period.”

Ls: “But some of the guys are going skating on Sunday.”

C: “You’re going skating every day. A bit of sophistication will do no harm.”

Ls: “Alright fine. But I’m not going to enjoy it.”

C: “Well, if you’re already so sure of that…”

Ls: “Ah! Found it!”

C: “I told you I didn’t take it.”

Ls: “Yea, yea. I’m going out.”

C: “Be back for lunch!”

+++

W: “We met one of our neighbors.”

H: “Is that so?”

W: “Yea. The woman from opposite. She’s nice.”

H: “I’m glad to hear you are socializing.”

W: “I’m sure you are.”

H: “Is there a problem?”

W: “I’m just wondering how me socializing could possibly play into your hands.”

H: “Will, I am not playing a game anymore. You are no opponent to me. I was hoping you’d see that the same way.”

W: “Then what am I to you?”

H: “The only person I ever trusted.”

Will stared at Hannibal for a moment and swallowed hard before he pulled him in by his tie and kissed  him, simply because he could. Because this was real. It was their second kiss, but there was just as much want and promise in it as in the first. They were standing in the kitchen of their new home, Abigail was outside in the woods. She had developed the habit of exploring them, finding small treasures she brought home and kept in her room. At first, Will had been worried to let her run around in the forest by herself but he had soon realized that, after everything she had experienced, there was nothing out there in the woods that could possibly hurt her.

Will made a soft sound when Hannibal’s tongue pushed past his lips and parted them further. It felt so… natural, as if there was nothing else that would make sense. Nothing but the two of them. Three of them. Hannibal slid his arms around Will’s waist and lifted him onto the kitchen counter easily. The young man gasped and wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s hips. No more words needed to be spoken, there was nothing left to say. No doubt left that this was rightest wrong decision Will had ever made. There was a roll of hips that left Will’s breathless, and then Hannibal pulled back with a gentle peck at Will’s lips. He returned his attention to the boxes of kitchen equipment, leaving Will panting on the counter.

H: “Will your new acquaintance be present at our dinner party?”

W: “She said so. I’m still against the dinner.”

H: “It is a traditional courtesy to become familiar with a new neighborhood.”

W: “We can’t stay anywhere for long. Where’s the point in becoming familiar?”

H: “It would be rude to deny our neighbors the chance of getting to know us.”

W: “We don’t have a choice one way or another. They can’t _really_ know us.”

H: “You will have to learn to comfortably separate yourself from your desires when required.”

W: “Wear a mask.”

H: “Masks are curious objects. One might use them as protection as much as as display . Some people desire to hide behind a mask, while others can only show their true face while wearing one.”

W: “You don’t show your true face.”

H: “I did to you.”

W: “But you were never truly unmasked. You kept manipulating me until the end.”

H: “Just as you kept manipulating me. I do hope we have come beyond that?”

Instead of answering verbally, Will curled his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him again. Before either of them could get lost in the sensation, there was a knock at the front door. Hannibal furrowed his brow, visibly displeased by the interruption and walked to answer the door, Will following a few steps after.

M: “Oh, hello. Um… My name is Martha, I live down the street. I’m sorry to disturb you, but a curious old woman is just what I am and Catherine told us that she talked to you this morning so I thought –To hell with it, Martha! You can allow yourself some boldness at your age!- Anyway, I wanted to welcome you to our town properly with some homemade cake, but then Margaret came over and… Oh but I’m trailing off, I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to our neighborhood.”

H: “Your kindness is appreciated, Martha. Please, feel free to come in.”

M: “Oh, oh no, I wouldn’t want to intrude, I just… although… I have always been curious about this mansion… Well, I guess a short look inside wouldn’t hurt. But I’m sure you’re busy with unpacking and the house is probably a mess, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t come in, I don’t want to be any worry.”

It seemed the old lady was talking to herself rather than to the pair in front of her, since she walked past Hannibal and into the house regardless of what she was saying.

M: “Ah, wonderful! I love what you’ve done with the walls! All these pictures , wonderful! Did you draw these yourself?”

H: “Drawing has always been a pleasurable occupation for me, but I must resort to modesty, only a few of the works you see are mine.”

W: “False modesty, that is. I assure you, at least half of them are.”

Hannibal threw Will a strange look, something fond, loving, adoring, and Will didn’t hesitate to smile at him. The old woman chuckled delighted.

M: “You remind me of myself and my husband… He was always of the opinion mocking me was the best way to show his love… Oh, he was a good man, may he rest in peace.”

Martha frowned for a moment, but a second later her disarming smile crinkled her eyes again.

M: “Tell me, where is the beautiful young lady? I guarantee you, she looks just like my granddaughter! Oh, lively young souls, the world at their feet. What is her name again?”

H: “Abigail. She is outside, in the woods. She should return any moment.”

M: “Mm, the woods always drew me in when I was a young girl too. There is something so peaceful and yet so adventurous about the depths of a forest. Nature’s self-made labyrinths, that’s what they are.”

A: “Will! I found-  Oh, good afternoon.”

M: “Well hello there, young lady.”

H: “Abigail, this is Martha, one of our neighbors.”

M: “Don’t mind me sweetheart, what did you find?”

A: “I… I found material for Will’s fishing flies.”

M: “You fish? My husband loved fishing! Oh, there is that lovely little lake a few miles away, I’ll have to show you some time!”

W: “That would be too kind. I wasn’t aware there was a lake in this proximity.”

Will glanced at Hannibal while he said it, wondering if maybe this had played part in choosing the town. Wondering if he had thought this far ahead. If he had been this sure Will would come with them. Hannibal’s face didn’t betray anything, as usual, and Will turned to look at the old lady again.

M: “Well, most people aren’t! Fishing is a rare hobby nowadays, and the lake isn’t safe enough for swimming so who would go there? It’s a shame… But anyway, don’t let me keep you, I’m sure there’s a lot you have to do. I’m looking forward to Sunday!”

+++

Mg: “Did you see?”

L: “See what?”

Mg: “Martha! She just came out of the Merders' house!”

L: “So? You know how she is. She probably brought them cake.”

Mg: “Why are you all handling this so calmly instead of seeing the scandal we all know it is?!”

L: “Margaret, you’re overreacting. I’m not saying I’m exactly fond of… _that_ lifestyle, but Catherine and Martha were right. They’re just a sweet family.”

Mg: “Sweet? What about the poor girl?”

L: “I thought you find her strange.”

Mg: “Well, there’s no other way a child could be, growing up under _these_ circumstances. How confused she must be, poor thing.”

L: “Enough, Margaret. You’re going too far. It’s their life. If the girl has a problem with the way they live, she’ll tell someone.”

Mg: “I can’t believe you’re defending them!”

L: “I’m not defending them, I’m just saying, God is the only one who has the right to judge.”

Mg: “And God will judge!”

+++

The house was huge, the neighbors didn’t exaggerate when they called it a castle. Of course Will was wary, after all they wouldn’t be able to stay for long, and the mansion just felt pretentious to him. There were four bedrooms in total, and while Will had been grateful a few weeks earlier that Hannibal had always arranged separated rooms in the motels they had spent their nights in, now it felt wrong to fall asleep alone. A habit from a life that was no longer his. Adapting to this new life was end the loneliness. That had been the whole point, hadn’t it? _We’re both alone without each other._ Will tried to think of a reason that spoke against this, but he couldn’t find one, because there simply wasn’t one. Not in this life. He had the option of waking up in warmth and company, the option of filling the void every other person would have disappeared in. But Hannibal wasn’t every other person. He could fill the void, because he wasn’t scared of the monsters that lurked inside. Because he was one of them. So, if he had the option, why should Will deny himself the little happiness he shouldn’t deserve?

A: “I’m going to bed. Thank you for dinner.”

W: “Good night, Abigail.”

The young man couldn’t resist pulling her into a tight embrace. He had to convince himself from time to time that she was actually real. That she was here and that she wasn’t going to leave his life again. Not if he played his cards right. Abigail grinned against his chest but didn’t pull away. She was used to the somewhat desperate affection by now, it was understandable. Will pressed a kiss against her forehead and let go and with a smile at Hannibal, she left the living room to go upstairs.

W: “She’s handling this really well…”

H: “What reason would there be not to? She has a family again.”

W: “So do you.”

Hannibal swallowed visibly and occupied himself with the task of cleaning the dishes. Will followed him into the kitchen and cocked his head.

W: “How did she die?”

H: “I do not wish to talk about my sister, Will.”

Hannibal’s voice was firm and low enough to be threatening, but there was also something extremely….tired in his tone. Something… hurt. Will stepped closer and saw that Hannibal’s fists were clenched. Carefully, he reached out to cover them with his hands and coax them to loosen until he could work his fingers between Hannibal’s. When he looked up to meet his eyes, for the first time since they had met, he saw something like uncertainty in his eyes. He leaned in and rested his forehead against Hannibal’s to drink in the dark maroon from as close as possible.

W: “It doesn’t matter now. This is our new reality. Our family. Whatever happened in the past led to this moment.”

Without another word, he pulled Hannibal towards the master bedroom. He wouldn’t wake up alone the next morning. He would never again be alone.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going with this. I realize this is all completely OOC but I just... I need this after the finale ok?


	3. Chapter 3

C: “Hello, Martha! What are you doing here this early?“

M: “Catherine, I’m sorry to disturb, I wanted to talk to you about tonight.”

C: “Please, Martha, you never disturb. Come in. Leslie! Martha is here!”

Ls: “Morning Martha.”

M: “Morning, youngster. How is that portrait coming along?”

Ls: “It’s not a portrait, it’s a caricature.”

M: “My bad, sweetie. You know, Mr. Merder draws too! Very talented, the man.”

C: “Oh does he? How do you know?”

M: “I went over there yesterday. After everything you’ve told us, curiosity got the best of me. They really are lovely!”

C: “Indeed, although I didn’t have the honor of meeting the older yet.”

M: “Oh, he’s a very sophisticated man! Polite, kind, and you should have seen the way he looks at the younger! I’m telling you, that’s love if I’ve ever seen it.”

C: “So they _are_ together. Margaret would cringe.”

Ls: “What, you didn’t know they’re together? Mom, they’re two middle-aged men living in a mansion with a teenage girl. What did you think?”

C: “Leslie, you know I don’t approve of prejudice. I don’t assume things unless I know for sure.”

M: “Well, trust me, Catherine. I know for sure. Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

C: “About the dinner.”

M: “Yes. Louise told me Margaret decided to come after all.”

Ls: “Well shit.”

C: “Leslie!”

Ls: “Oh come on. Don’t pretend that’s not what you’re thinking too. We all know what happened when Mindy Sanders brought a girl to homecoming last year. Margaret’s stuck in a different century.”

M: “Leslie is right, Catherine. This might get ugly…”

C: “But, I mean, she’ll have the decency not to say anything when she’s invited to dinner, won’t she??”

M: “Of course, that’s what I hope, but can we be sure?”

Ls: “Ah, looks like this dinner won’t be boring after all.”

C: “Room, Leslie. Now.”

+++

When Will woke up, he felt an arm, strong and familiar, curled around his middle. He had to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream. That he actually was here, in Hannibal’s arms, Abigail just a few doors away. He felt the firm body behind him stir, and the next moment, the arm pulled him closer. Will smiled.

W: “I’m not going to disappear, there’s no need to hold me so tightly.”

H: “I’d rather not take the risk.”

With these words, the arm around him tightened even more and Will turned to face Hannibal, his body pressed flush against the older man’s.

W: “Morning.”

He was answered with a kiss that ended too soon.  Their night had consisted of nothing but holding each other, clutching to their new reality. Will found it was all the physical contact he needed, and even though he felt a certain desire, he was glad Hannibal didn’t push him.

The bed shifted and seemed to grow colder by the second as the older man stood up. Will huffed disapprovingly and dropped his head into the pillows to watch Hannibal get dressed.

H: “It is tolerable to have to remind Abigail, but I refuse to rebuke _you_ that staring is rude, Will.”

W: “I would say that lies in the eye of the beholder.”

H: “Or in the motivation behind the action. What is your motivation, Will?”

W: “Watching you calms me.”

Hannibal smiled warmly and walked over to Will’s side of the bed. He bent down to capture Will’s lips in a kiss and spoke into his mouth:

H: “I believe in this specific case I can tolerate rudeness.”

W: “No punishment then?”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened and Will couldn’t help but feel triumphant. He felt his heart rate quicken when the doctor leaned down and brushed his lips over Will’s neck.

H: “Do you wish to be punished, Will?”

Without waiting for an answer, he bit down on Will’s neck and sucked hard until the young man moaned and a bright, purple mark gleamed on his pale skin.

 

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a simple breakfast. Hannibal’s version of ‘simple’, that is. The dining room had yet to be furnished, so they held their meals in the kitchen for now. It smelled and tasted delicious as always, and Will felt a little more at ease knowing that the bacon was really just that, since Hannibal had been, just as much as Abigail and Will, completely preoccupied with adapting to their new life. When Will was almost finished, Abigail came downstairs sleepily. If she noticed the colorful bruise on Will’s neck, which she probably did, she was decent enough not to comment on it.

W: “Good morning.”

A: “…….Morning”

W: “Abigail? Is everything alright?”

A: “Yea, I just… I’ve been thinking. I don’t want to have to repeat 11th grade. I haven’t been to school for almost nine months…”

H: “Which is why I believe it to be more beneficial would you receive homeschooling.”

W: “In what way would it be beneficial to keep her from society?”

H: “I do not intend to keep her from society. However, I find it hard to believe she would benefit from the sort of company the local high school provides.”

W: “Because they’re not highly sophisticated academics? You’re right, it would be dreadful to allow her the company of actual, _normal_ people.”

A: “Enough! Can I please decide for myself?! I’m not looking to make friends here one way or another and I think I am perfectly capable of forming my own opinion.”

W: “Of course… Of course, I’m sorry, Abigail.”

Will glared at Hannibal, keeping the eye contact until the doctor sighed.

H: “As am I. Please make whatever decision appears right to you.”

A: “Thank you. I’d like to take a look at the local school before I decide.”

W: “I can take you there tomorrow, if you want to. I think some of the teachers are coming tonight, so maybe you’ll be able to start forming your opinion already.”

Abigail frowned.

A: “Do we really have to do this? The house isn’t even completely furnished yet. Why do we have to hold a dinner party?”

H: “Because it is customary to maintain a friendly relationship with one’s neighbors. Additionally, as I doubt I have to remind you, it is necessary in our case to have their trust.”

W: “He’s right, Abigail. It will be best to be as involved in the community as possible.”

The young man sighed as he spoke. He hated the idea of having a dinner party with a bunch of strangers, but he also knew that Hannibal had a point. That, and the doctor, contrary to Will, loved to socialize and share his cuisine. Speaking of.

W: “What are you going to cook for tonight?”

They were all aware Will wasn’t talking about recipes, but ingredients. Abigail dropped her gaze and decided it would be better to let them have this conversation in private.

A: “I’m going to look for the lake Martha was talking about.”

W: “Alright, be careful.”

Abigail grimaced and left. Will glanced after her before tearing his gaze back to Hannibal. The older man held his stare and took a seat next to Will, facing him.

H: “Would the idea of a dinner party be more agreeable to you if I would restrain from using my preferred ingredients?”

W: “I was forced to stop caring a long time ago. But these people…”

Will thought of the friendly, talkative Catherine and the sweet old Martha.

W: “…They don’t deserve this. Don’t turn them into your victims. You can always share with me.”

He paused and added reluctantly:

W: “And… Abigail. Don’t use their unknowingness. They’re good people.”

H: “You have only met two of them, Will.”

W: “This isn’t about quantity, it’s about principle. So yes. Yes it would be more agreeable to me.”

Hannibal eyed him thoughtfully for a while.

H: “Then maybe you were right to question your decision.”

There was clear disappointment in his eyes, a look Will had only seen once before. The memory of their ‘last supper’ triggered a strong pinch in his chest and he pressed his lips into a tight line. Hannibal rose from his seat and left the kitchen, leaving Will behind with feelings of guilt, anger and uncertainty. He stood up and stormed after Hannibal, catching him just at the door of their bedroom and shoved him against the wood forcefully. He pinned him to the door with his entire weight and glared deeply into his eyes.

W: “Don’t _make_ me question it, _Dr. Lecter_.”

He growled and pressed his lips against Hannibal’s with such animalistic force that their teeth clashed together. For the first time, Will dominated the kiss and devoured the older man’s mouth with his tongue and teeth, full of desperation and anger rather than desire. When he pulled back a bit, he didn’t bother to catch his breath before he muttered:

W: “You feed them whatever you want to.”

He crashed their lips together again, not giving either of them a chance to recover from the first bruising kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know, I've already said it and I don't wanna seem whiney, but I'm really, really uncertain about this fiction/series. Everything just seems really out of character to me and I'm not sure if I want to continue....

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I wrote this. I cannot believe I really did this. I can't write murder family. I can't.


End file.
